Memories of a Monster
by Gen-UN0
Summary: The story of William Birkin.


The breeze from the whirring industrial fan soothed William's achy head, as he stared at the shatter-proof glass vial. His latest creation, 10 years in the making. The G1025021986 virus, the latest improvement to what he just labelled G.

His wife was working on her laptop, he smiled lazily at her, while she smiled back before paying full attention to her computer. The new laptops have just been provided by the company, in fact most of the laboratory was due to be overhauled during the winter, with extra safety measurements. Annette had made a picture of their daughter Sherry her desktop background.

William hadn't paid much attention to his daughter for 10 of the 12 years she had existed; thinking of Sherry, and listening to the fan above had made William sleepy, he started drifting into various memories.

He remembered when he and Albert had met the young Annette for the first time at the cafeteria, he remembered her eyes, and remembered the wedding night. What was even more special was the time he discovered G he had remembered the day he discovered G . Was it really ten years ago? Surly not? Ten long years of perfecting it. Ten years it had consumed his life, hopefully this new strain would be the final time, this would be his ticket to a huge fortune, maybe he could even start his own company dealing the G-Virus to the US military himself? It was what he and Albert had always talked about, in fact it was what they planned to do with that wretched T-Virus, and that pathetic Tyrant.

Bio-weaponry of that calibre was in his eyes stone age, but Wesker reminded him that laymen would pay hundreds of millions, if not billions for even a 002 model.

William pitted any fool who would want something as pathetic as a Tyrant, when they could have G still, that dream was over for now, Albert, his closest friend and colleague was killed in the processed of trying to steel the 002 model from the Arklay facility. At this point William had thought of a fool-proof plan, he had discovered on the European database a virus with promising qualities, a virus which would be valuable to improving G he requested two samples, and believing it to be a new virus, entrusted it to Albert just before their plan rolled into action. The plan was simple; use S.T.A.R.S for combat data, steal 002, and fake one's death, this new virus would supposedly bring one back from the dead.

Unfortunately when Albert hadn't come back from the dead, nor had he met with William at the lab to continue on with ripping Umbrella off, William got suspicious. He had checked the second sample to find out he had been conned, this sample had been nothing but the Progenitor Virus. Someone was onto him, and that meant someone was after G.

William had snapped out of his lazy dreaming with the sound of the steel doors closing behind him, and a click. Wait, doors don''t go 'click' he thought, he moved his eyes slowly to his left, Annette was gone, the reflection of the laptop screen showed seven men with guns, he knew who these men were; he had been there when they gunned down James Marcus, while he had taken credit for Marcus' work, and now they same was about to happen to him.

Ever since Albert had died, ever since the discovery of a fake virus on the Umbrella database had been discovered, William had kept a gun with him. Cooley, calmly, he reached for his gun and span around, placing his left hand on the biohazard case containing the G-Samples; the gun pointed at the men in black.

"So, after my precious G-Virus? Who sent you? Spencer?" asked William

"Just calm down Doctor Birkin, just hand over the case, and no-one needs to get hurt" replied a calm muffled voice.

With this William took a step back, brushed against a mug his daughter had bought for him last fathers day: It had a picture of a yellow bear on it, with some sort of bear pun on the front, on the back, his daughter had written 'I love you daddy' on the back with a glitter pen. That very mug hurtled down to the ground and broke.

With that noise one of the men in black sprayed a hail of panic fire toward William, causing all but the one who spoke to him to fire upon him, shredding his flesh, pieces of liver, kidney and intestine sprayed out the back of the doctor as he collapsed in a pile of his own gore.

At first William didn't feel a thing, and suddenly as soon as he realised that the men in black were leaving with the silver biohazard , and Annette came rushing in trying to attend to his wounds he suddenly felt a rush of pain. Annette, go, I need you to go William spluttered.  
I'm not leaving you here, you need medical attention Go, it's too late for me, the only I hope I have is G William strained, revealing the last 'G-Vial' grasped tightly in his left hand. Get out of here, find Sherry, get out of the country and go heaved William, the pain becoming unbearable as blood flew out of the bullet holes where his lungs once were. Annette nodded, and they shared one last kiss, before she rushed out of site.

William hoped he knew what he was doing, if in theory this new strain did what he thought he would do, he'd be fine, he's be in control and his mind and the mutations would be predicable and controllable, at least he hoped it would. If his calculations were correct, this would work. However he did know that this was the point where he could no longer be classified as a homosapien. William reached for the nearby injector, loaded the G-Vial. "G, my creation will save me" those words echoesd slightly as he pushed the long, slender, cold needle into his arm and pulled the trigger.


End file.
